mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Mafia Night 2
Night 2: The mask revealed, the bolts unfasten Batman and the Power Ranger were scared and confused. There pop-star leader had been brutally murdered and they knew that they needed another kill tonight. They went to Batman's house and looked at all the wasted candy when the Power Ranger got a brilliant idea... ***************************************G Marth and the guys were hanging out around the neighborhood chatting about Halloween and ghosts and goblins. As they were walking they passed the ominous spooky house. One of the kids said "Man, I'll never go in there" "It's not scary I'll go in there" said Marth "No way man you're too chicken" quipped the other kid "No I'm not" "Yes you are" "No I'm not" "FINE THEN GO!" With a bold strut Marth started walking towards that big spooky house on top of the hill, ignoring every scary movie ever seen... *************************************G While the kids were all watching Marth fearlessly walk towards his doom, the Jack-O-Lantern quickly hid one of the kids, trying to stop anything bad from happening to him just in case. *************************************G G Note: Family Guy reference tellis150 was sitting at his house during all the nights festivities. He was too young and too scared to try and find out where all of his other friends had gone. Suddenly there was a rap on the door. tellis150 walked up and answered it only to see nothing there other than a piece of candy. "Oo, a piece of candy!" he said aloud. He took it up and put it in his pocket. He then proceeded to find another piece of candy, saying the same line over and over again until it was too late. He followed it straight into a trap where he was caught like a rabbit in a make shift trap. Batman flipped over the box and covered it up and then like a mad magician began to perform the 'trick' of cutting tellis150 in half. Of course this trick did not end well as after minutes of searing pain Batman finished his maniacal hacking of tellis150 and then proceeded to slide the box out to the curb only a few feet away from the group of kids by the gate of the house. They all rushed over only to see an even more gruesome death than the night before. They began to grieve but it was forcibly cut short by a blood curdling scream *************************************G Marth had just entered the door of the house. It closed behind him. He was hoping to take a step in and run away saying he did it, but his captor didn't agree with his plans. "Christine may have gotten away little Marth but that doesn't mean that you are getting away" said an eerie voice Marth whipped around just to see a masked figure come swinging down from the chandelier and knocking him against the wall. He screamed so loud but it was cut short by the thud of the wall. The Phantom then proceeded to mask him and gag him with one of his capes and then sent him down the hill. The kids were waiting at the bottom and they soon saw Marth's mangled body rolling down the hill. The good little children were down 2 more people as they were forced to bury two friends before dawn. *******************************************G END OF NIGHT 2 DAY 2 ENDS 11 PM EST 9 PM MST 8 PM PST Roster: 1. DarthNoob - Hannah Montana - Dead by popular demand 2. Framm 18 3. Marth/DudleyDude - Phantomized 4. Clozo 5. musicluvr95 6. tellis150 - followed the trail of candy and sawed in half by the Baddies 7. LIS - suffocated thanks to the Baddies 8. Crazypainter 9. Unreality 10. Brandonb 11. Sayalzah